


just a little bit closer

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, hand holding, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: A soft moment between The Heart and his Archivist.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	just a little bit closer

_ It’s right there. Right...there… _

A ‘tsk’ sounded from the man across the table and a shudder raced down his spine. 

_ Right there...right there for the taking...mine, mine, mine… _

The harsh, heavy scratching of pencil on paper did little to interrupt his thoughts. He clenched his fists and straightened up. 

_ Mine, mine, mine...so close...just…a little more... _

“Elias?”

_ Damn.  _

Recoiling back, but trying to look natural, the Heart blinked and shot Jon a sly smile. 

“Yes dear?”

The Archivist huffed once, before reaching his hand out and intertwining their fingers. He chuckled when the older man blushed a soft red and raised a hand to cover his face. 

“You don’t have to be shy about it, you know.”

“I have no idea what you are going on about, my love.”

Standing up, but keeping their hands locked, Jon walked around Elias’s desk to lightly perch himself on the dark surface, legs coming to rest on either side of the blonde. Immediately, the hand not tangled with Jon came to rest on Jon’s thigh, thumb rubbing in gentle circles. 

“Yes you do.”

“Then enlighten me, beloved.”

“You’re such a bizarre man. A silly, bizarre man.” Jon’s free hand came to cup Elias’s cheek. “You don’t have to ask, or Beholding forbid stare at me, to hold my hand. You can just do it.”

As Elias turned even an even deeper shade of red, Jon chuckled and pulled the man close, content to live in their tiny, peaceful bubble for just a few moments longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for over two months and was going to make it longer but I'm very tired of people thinking that JonElias can only be bad and also just wanting to be involved in discourse...I miss the days when it was just...people minding their own business...
> 
> So anyway here's the softest JonElias I have ever written. :D


End file.
